


419对象是同桌怎么办，不急，但在线等（上）

by Sunsetcoasterroll



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetcoasterroll/pseuds/Sunsetcoasterroll





	419对象是同桌怎么办，不急，但在线等（上）

00.

九月末，高中最后的暑假开始余额告急，苦夏慢条斯理地褪去酷热，街角的风吹拂在脸上终于化为凉丝丝的快意。衬衫当季，适合包裹湿润年轻的酮体，轻薄衣料透出曲线起伏的欲望轮廓，粉红滴淌，欲掩无从。空气里浮泛的都是幻想中的甜味，巨幅广告牌上的亮色高跟鞋看起来也不俗气了，抹过口红的唇似的，噘出一副欲吻的样子。Sex & City最后的夏日限定，面包可以不要，奶油和草莓一定要有。大脑与身体，总有其一在甜蜜地奔波，汗湿，尝尽冲动裹挟的快乐。

属于高杨的冲动是在Blue的消息提示震动半分钟之后，同意了蹦出来的好友申请。对方的头像很干净，就是皇城根底下的哪座偏殿一角，绿瓦红砖，树影斑驳，光线挑得好，隔着屏幕看都觉着暖，初秋里温度正好。在一众丑得千奇百怪的自拍里很不一样，倒不像是来约炮的了。高杨的指头停在二十六键上，删删改改想不好一句开场白，试探性地发了个小星星emoji。

对面很是轻车熟路，正在输入闪动了没几下就回过来一段语音。

“后海五号酒吧里，十点等我。”

背景音里有女生打闹着的笑声，还有风在咋呼，吵吵嚷嚷。男人的声音却凑得很近，大概是贴着麦讲的，低沉地好像近在耳后的呢喃，轻微的津液吞咽声清晰可闻。

高杨脑海里不由自主浮现出男人喉结滚动的样子，恍神间思维游曳方向已偏离了正常轨道，往他锁骨那带在想象，男人今天穿的是什么触感的衣料，他猜测大概会是柔软的丝绒，指尖抚上去很温暖。回过神来开口只觉得嗓眼发干，轻咳了几声再和他讲。

“那时候人挺多的，怎么找你？”

嗒哒，又是一条秒回，男人低沉声音里稍微有了点笑意，高杨疑心是他刚才短短一句话里的犹豫和颤抖把男人逗乐了。

“我会唱一首La vie en rose，很好认，下了台记得捉住我亲一下，好让我知道是你。”

“捉住”两字被男人说得很轻巧，好像牵牢一个从没见过的男孩如同驯养小宠物，捧起来拿毛线球侍弄它就能亲亲昵昵地滚成一团，高杨想，他未必那么好捉住。现在是下午五点半，长夏的昼与夜还在此消彼长地拉扯着，昼拖长了嗡一阵嗡一阵的蝉鸣，不让太阳过早地下沉。高杨起身拉拢窗帘，把满室阳光挡在外头，趴在懒人沙发上酝酿起漫长的午睡，养着精神为见他会唱玫瑰人生的一日限定艳遇。

 

01.

九点五十，后海五号酒吧。高杨到的很准时，提前的十分钟足够他点一杯鸡尾酒，抿到自醉不知。虽然离开十八岁与高中已经小半年，高杨还是没有学会喝酒，menu上花里胡哨的名字对他来说都是装饰。高杨挑了杯听起来很惬意的长岛冰茶。可是长岛冰茶真的只是听起来惬意，第一口酒液在舌尖辣得发烫时，高杨想他也许已经醉了。

这时候的十分钟不是高杨在等男人上台唱玫瑰人生的十分钟，是他微醺里看到盖茨比在长岛那座城堡庄园的十分钟，他想夏夜理应这样，在一杯一杯香槟堆叠成的酒神小山里虚掷时光，在舞池中和每一位也许会爱上的尤物亲吻致礼，夏夜应当与理智划开一道界限，中间流淌的热河是晶亮的葡萄酒。

那杯长岛冰茶高杨只抿了一小半，他喜欢看着冰块在棕黄色酒液里浮沉的样子，指尖点着杯子沿口，贪点清凉。光就在这时候收敛了亮度，小吧台沉入黑暗。远远的，萨克斯与钢琴的悠扬调子里融入了男声的哼唱。昏黄灯光聚焦在舞台上，男人阖眸轻轻合着左岸香颂的舒缓节奏，低沉男中音质感醇厚，像是冬季里一杯热可可，或者早春的暖流，无比温柔地流淌。他捧着麦克风的样子像是与人拥吻，薄唇开合之间唱的词句全然是低喃的爱语。高杨猜测他年龄也不太大，虽然通身是棕色系的西装三件套，倒不显得老气，勾勒出宽肩窄腰的身材，卷起的衬衫袖子外露着半截小臂，肌肉线条流畅，拥抱人的时候大概很有力。一首歌的时间里，高杨心猿意马。

一曲终了，男人发尾最末一截也没入了台下的漆黑一片中。高杨终于有了勇气在人潮里游到男人身边，像是与他相识很久的恋人一样，环上男人脖颈，轻柔地落吻于他唇面。男人却好像不满足于这样浅尝辄止的触碰，扣住了高杨腰身把他往怀里带，大衣一裹就把他抱紧了，捧花似的捧住他，同时手掌捧起高杨的脸更为强势地索取，舌尖抵开他齿关，引逗着高杨也勾缠着他，津液相融里把长岛冰茶的酒味渡在两人唇间。

高杨从没吻过什么别的人，他甚至不知道接吻的时候该不该伸舌头，但他确信这一个温软的，带着微醺酒味的吻里，他在享受。  
　  
男人气息绵长，尽数掠夺了高杨的呼吸，在他哼出濒临窒息的委屈气音之后才放过高杨，掌心抚过他发顶，垂着那双狭长漂亮的眼，伸舌舔过唇角，像是回味着什么。

“Kiss of Angel.”

高杨在酒水单上看到过这杯鸡尾酒的名字，以为男人也和他一样对于酒一无所知，小小得意地摇了摇头。

“猜错了，是长岛冰茶。”

男人微笑起来，低头迫在他唇边又落了一吻。

“我是在说你的吻，Angel。”

高杨愣神的一霎里，耳尖腾得烧热起来。男人搭在他腰间的手扣得更紧，距离恰好足够抵在高杨的耳垂近旁说话。温热吐息散在颈间，高杨怯痒地要躲他，被捉拿回来听男人讲完那句让他脸颊也发烧的话。

“要说你是Kiss of Angel也完全合适，奶白色的酒上浮着一颗草莓，你脸那么白，身上别的地方大概也白得过分吧。光是那么一个颜色单调了点，我来帮你点缀草莓。”

然后就是一个从舞池中央陷落到双人大床里的绵长亲吻。一晚时间匆忙，陷入软垫里交换的不是姓甚名谁，是唇舌相抵里含吮，啜吻与舔舐的温存热度。满室暖黄灯光里的吻让躯体升温得很快，指头的游曳自脸庞往下滑，点过锁骨扯开领口，依从本能要索取更多。跌跌撞撞被压倒在软床上的时候，高杨掌心贴合男人西装马甲，分心在感受底下肌肉结实的脊背，带肉欲的性感。

男人扯开他衬衫扣子的指头没有再给高杨分心的时间，一颗颗扣子解开来，很缓慢的，指头温热地蹭过他乳尖，轻揉慢捻给足他酥痒快感，末了指甲掐拧又教他疼痛着快乐。西装与衬衫，解开了扣子一片肌肤赤裸时都是遮掩欲望的漂亮布料，高杨在细细密密落于他双唇的吻里开始发晕，衣物早就被人褪下大半，冷得直往男人怀里缩。

男人成套西装kit好整以暇地没有一点褶皱，两厢对比里倒只有他一个是赤裸羔羊。被压迫了的窒息感闷得高杨喘不上气来，强烈失衡里手上着急不少，差点扯崩了男人的马甲扣子。被男人捉住了双手吻在指节处。要他别急，慢慢来。沉声诱哄是蜜糖包裹毒药，高杨顾不及那么多，甘愿先尝那么点甜味，再让毒效发作，紧攥着纽扣的指头就被吻化了似的，软软搭在男人心口。结果男人根本没给高杨慢慢来的机会，一只手扣住了不放过他，另手解扣解得飞快，连条素净的纯白底裤都没给高杨留下。

室内不热，高杨脸上发烧得厉害。他是头一回，男人好像不是。

发凉的掌心抚着高杨的脸颊，然后就是温柔的呢喃。

“脸红了，倒挺像玫瑰的颜色。”

连人称都省略，亲昵到了极致。

也的确到了高杨能承受的极致，他被男人搂着抵在墙上，臂弯捞起两腿往他胸口推，整个被男人裹挟在怀里操弄，脚尖都沾不了地，发软的腿凌空蹬着，很快就被捏牢脚踝禁锢在男人手里，两腿打到最开一下下任他抽送，高杨偶尔抽噎几声，太舒服了要咬人。被男人掐着下颌吻回去了，呜咽在唇舌纠缠里化掉，都成了唔一下唔一下的单音节，颤音绵长，一双泪汪汪的眼睛眨着讨饶，讨来的是两记抵在敏感带的恶意顶弄，一声呻吟哽在了喉口，高杨陷入漫长失声，小哑巴似的只能哼出含糊泣音。

男人就马甲最上面两颗扣子被高杨碰开了，西裤也只拉开了一道缝儿，不怕弄脏似的没卸下半件衣物。高杨浑身一片布都没有，支棱起的蝴蝶骨一下下被抵着撞到墙面，疼且冷，里面吞吐得倒很火热，男人粗喘着要他放轻松点，哑声里是分明被取悦的餍足。高杨整个被端在男人怀里，淌了满脸的泪都蹭到他衣领上，讨饶不成没被放过，心有戚戚地要咬人。高杨的牙尖刚蹭到男人颈窝，就被他掐住两腮从怀里提溜出来，恶劣地挺腰往深里顶他，高杨仰高了脖颈喘得很急，男人就在这时候低头，慢条斯理地，吻在他滚动的喉结上，舔舐，含吮，标记似的恶狠狠咬了一口。草莓上落了一圈齿痕，粉红陷阱里兑现KISS OF ANGEL的承诺。

情欲里年轻的胴体汗湿着短兵相接，明明说着要被“捉住”的男人成了狩猎者，原来他才是被吃干抹净的小动物，仅剩的一点力气在男人怀里被消耗殆尽，股间腿间液体黏腻精湿，席卷全身的情热退潮，留下酸痛的疲惫。高杨对那晚最后的印象停留在正对的落地镜子上，映出的是男人西装革履的修长背影，和自己湿漉漉的、满是泪的、眼角很红的脸。

高杨又想起了男人在耳旁的低语：

“倒挺像玫瑰的颜色。”


End file.
